


2.7

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, PIV, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 7. Creampie |Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing





	2.7

They met at a dance club--the country boy from out of town and the cute twink with a halo of glowsticks nestled in his unruly hair--and from the moment Jesse caught sight of that lithe body grinding and twisting in the pulsing lights, with his fishnet croptop and denim shorts straining to hug his fat ass, his thick thighs glinting occasionally with a faint sheen of body glitter, he knew he had to have him.

Introductions were quick, shouted over the pounding beat of the pop music; Gabriel, the cutie said his name was, a regular to this club and oh so thirsty after his dancing, if only there was some handsome man around to buy him a drink…

And that’s how they wind up in the bathroom fifteen minutes later, with Gabriel’s shorts around his knees and Jesse clinging to the plush cushion of his hips, fucking him with a frenzy up against the stall door.

“I didn’t think you’d be--mm, this fuckin’ _tight_ ,” Jesse groans, his forehead buried in the space between Gabriel’s shoulderblades, hips rolling forward to bury his cock deep in the velvety warmth of that wet little pussy. “When you were dancing on the floor like a whore, I was sure you’d be fucked-out and loose--”

“This your idea of good pillow talk?” Gabriel pants, looking over his shoulder at Jesse--his lipstick is smeared from Jesse’s hungry kisses, but there’s a breathless smile on his face when he grinds his ass back against the thick cock spearing him. “Put that energy into fucking me, cowboy.”

And Jesse’s only too eager to obey; bracing his feet and grabbing a fistful of Gabriel’s short-cropped curls, fucking up into him hard enough to have the neon green pacifier around his neck bouncing against his chest with every thrust. When he cums it’s with a cry muffled into the tawny skin of Gabriel’s neck, his hips snapping up to bury his cock to the hilt in Gabriel’s wet cunt--and Gabriel’s own breathy noise of completion is almost an afterthought, all but lost in the pleasure-haze of Jesse’s mind. Once he’s recovered enough he pulls his cock free with a hiss, and drops down into a crouch, putting himself on eye-level with Gabriel’s ass.

“This is my favourite part,” Jesse whispers, more to himself than anything; and pulls Gabriel’s pussy open, using his thumbs to spread the plump, pierced labia and expose the tiny fluttering hole within, made all creamy and wet with his cum. He leans forward to bury his face in the slick folds, delving his tongue inside to scoop out everything he can, sucking Gabriel’s pussy clean with a fervor matching the intensity he’d just fucked him with.

Gabriel watches him over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, and manages a weak, breathy chuckle. 

“I like you...how ‘bout we get out of this club?” Gabriel offers, licking his lips with a sultry purr. “My apartment has all kinds of fun toys…”

Jesse glances up at him, holding his gaze for just a moment before he makes himself pull away from the fat, juicy treat of Gabriel’s cunt. He stands and pulls Gabriel into a sloppy kiss, forcing the taste of his own fucked pussy back onto his pierced tongue, and pulls away with a breathless smile.

“Lead the way, darlin’.”


End file.
